


Intrusion

by MoonFire1



Series: Fate Quit Her Day Job [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon What Canon, Chuck is God, Civil War won't be happening, Dean Loves Sam, Families of Choice, M/M, Sam Loves Dean, Steve is tired of everyone's crap, Ultron still isn't a thing, Wincest - Freeform, timelines are suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: “I’d say ‘be happy Bucky’s out with Steve’ but I know he’s probably skulking in the vents right now,” Sam said placidly. “I don’t know if Stark or Fury are feeding you orders. I don’t particularly care.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon remains screwed. :)

Sam didn’t have a name for what he and Dean were doing. But the nights spent curled up in each other’s arms kept most of the nightmares at bay, and he felt truly at peace. Sometimes he felt like he could close his eyes and breathe without phantom pain.

Castiel knew. Sam liked to think that he approved. A small smile decorated the seraph’s face most days as he watched the brothers. Dean was his charge, and Sam and Dean had found some happiness in whatever they were. (Of course, Sam was Castiel's charge, too. There would come a time to discuss perceived damnation due to demon blood, but that could wait for the future. Castiel was happy because his flock was finally happy.)

Bucky understood, probably better than Sam did some days. Steve would curl up against his side and Bucky would absently stroke a hand through his hair, eyes focused on everything or nothing at the same time. Castiel’s assistance had greatly reduced the trauma Bucky carried, but some things (such as the 1000 yard stare) wouldn’t completely disappear.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Dean sounded grumpy and batted his head (like a friggin’ _cat_ ) against Sam’s hand.

“Jerk,” Sam muttered absently. The corresponding ‘bitch’ was silent, but he heard it all the same. He and Dean rarely needed full conversations when speaking.

\---

“Do you always fuck your brother?”

“Your bugs stop working again?”

Natasha Romanoff had been many things and many people over several decades. She was incredibly skilled and beyond competent in her professions. When an objective was set, the Widow accomplished it. Bloodshed was optional, but not something from which she shirked. Witnesses were few and implications oftentimes the only “evidence” left of her activities.

She hadn’t encountered the Winchesters before and certainly knew nothing of _angels_.

She was trapped. She was furious. And inwardly, reluctantly, she was impressed. Men were easily manipulated by her, yet Sam Winchester appeared _bored_.

“I’d say ‘be happy Bucky’s out with Steve’ but I know he’s probably skulking in the vents right now,” Sam said placidly. “I don’t know if Stark or Fury are feeding you orders. I don’t particularly care.”

Romanoff’s expression did not change. She was too well trained to betray nervousness during interrogations. Granted, she was the one normally _giving_ the interrogations, but the point remained.

A heavy thump signified Bucky landing behind Sam. “ _Go home_ ,” he told her in Russian. “ _Do not return uninvited.”_

Once he had trained her. A small grain of kindness was present in his actions. That same kindness was present at that moment, but would not last if she tested him again.

Her bonds were freed and she was out of the Winchester dwelling between one thought and the next. A tall man, clad in a rumpled suit and trench-coat, stood next to her, pinning her beneath the weight of sharp blue eyes.

Without saying a word, he told her he knew of her history, her many lives, her actions. She learned she was forgiven and would not be forsaken, yet would not be granted the answers she sought if she continued her current path.

A finger lightly touched her forehead, and she found herself outside of Avengers Tower, alone.

Her lips slightly twisted. Fury would be pissed, but that was nothing new. She would not trespass where trust between comrades in arms had been broken at the whim of a puppet master. She would not remain his lackey, as the Widow answered to no one.

In time, she would apologize to Steve and to Bucky.

In time, they might believe her.

Only when genuine trust was lost did one realize how much it was actually desired.

\---

Steve’s expression couldn’t be called _murderous_ , but it was a near thing.

Dean couldn’t completely hear all of his conversation, but the phrases ‘WANT me to go off on my own’ and ‘didn’t get iced for this shit’ were repeated more than once.

Dean squeezed his shoulder when the other man sat by his side with a groan. “Cas has us covered. Relax.”

“What he said, punk.” Of course Bucky had eeled his way in, and of _course_ Dean didn’t jump halfway out of his skin and squeak.

Sam’s muffled laughter, even at his expense, brought a smile to his face. “You should’ve corrected her assumption.”

“Pretty sure it won’t be an assumption much longer.”

Silence.

_Shit._

_That was out loud._

“Yeah, it was.” A kiss smacked against his head and Steve snagged Bucky’s arm, pulling him out of the room.

Dean turned and met Sam’s eyes. He had seen many expressions over the years. His breath caught in his throat once again.

Sam smiled lazily, eyes intent, and took a step forward.

//end//


End file.
